


Tea and Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Little bit of angst, Skimmons Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part of the skimmons secret santa! This is for deceitfulhonsety (@sad-trash-writing on tumblr). Hope you enjoy this! I re-read all of your wonderful fics to draw some inspiration. All mistakes are mine. Honestly could not think of a good title. Happy holidays everyone!





	Tea and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeceitfulHonesty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/gifts).



The house was eerily quiet as Fitz walked down the stairs. He rubbed his sleepy eyes as he headed towards the kitchen; he was in dire need of coffee. He stopped when he noticed a familiar brunette sitting on the kitchen table with a cup in her hands. But this brunette was not his housemate.

“What are you doing here?” He asked watching as Daisy jumped in her seat.

"Having coffee.” Daisy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “By the way, good morning to you too.”

He heard footsteps from behind him and saw his roommate as she entered the kitchen. Jemma smiled at Daisy completely ignoring Fitz. "I thought you left."

Daisy smiled in return and grabbed one of the steaming cups from the table and held it out for Jemma to take.

"I made you a tea." Jemma took the cup, her hand lingering on Daisy's, something that didn't go unnoticed by Fitz.

"Besides I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Daisy added with a wink.

Fitz rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. Was he dreaming?

"Okay what the hell is going on?" He finally asked.

Jemma turned to Fitz and smiled. "We're dating."

Fitz stared wide-eyed and then began to laugh, they had to be messing with him for last night. Daisy glared at Fitz while Jemma frowned at him. Fitz immediately stopped when he noticed that his friends weren't laughing with him.

"Wait you're serious?" He glanced at Jemma who nodded. He looked at Daisy, the girl was wearing a pink shirt that he had seen Jemma wear before and it dawned on him.

"You spent the night?" He gawked.

"A lady never kisses and tells,” Daisy smirked as she took a sip of her tea, “but I did." They both glanced at Jemma who was blushing madly but didn't deny the statement.

"Why are you so surprised?" Daisy asked with a tilt of annoyance. "You and Bobbi did set us up on a blind date last night."

"I- I don't know. I think I expected more resistance from both you, denial and all but I'm glad we won't have to put up with all that sexual tension anymore."

"What?" Jemma choked out.

"Yeah that's why we set you up together." Fitz stated calmly. “I don’t think I could stand another night if seeing you two make eyes at each other.”

"Well I never thought I would say this but thank you Fitz, thanks to you I got laid last night." Daisy gloated enjoying as Fitz looked uncomfortable at the statement.

"Yes thanks to you and Bobbi now I have a girlfriend, we owe you guys one." Jemma added.

Fitz stood there for a minute, analyzing both statements and knew that this relationship was a disaster waiting to happen. Maybe he had been wrong to set them up.

"Wait no! Really you shouldn't thank us." Fitz panicked.

Daisy ignored him as she placed her mug in the sink. She walked up to Jemma and wrapped her arms around Jemma's waist. "Thanks for last night, I had lots of fun."

Jemma smiled and Daisy leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"I'll call you later." Daisy murmured but Fitz heard everything.

As Daisy walked upstairs to get her stuff Fitz prayed that everything would turn out alright. It hadn't occurred to him that he could ruin a friendship.

"Oh shit."

 

 

Daisy drummed her fingers on the table, she was annoyed. There was still 5 minutes left until her date was supposed to arrive. She didn't even know why she'd agreed to this stupid blind date, probably to get Bobbi off her back.

But she didn't need help finding someone who was interested in her, she was hot! Yet it had been a while since she had been on a date.

She glanced towards the entrance, surprised to see Jemma there talking with the hostess. The hostess pointed towards her and Jemma frowned. Jemma took a deep breath then smiled softly at Daisy as she made her way towards Daisy's table.

Daisy frowned when Jemma took the seat across from her. "Uhh not that I'm not glad you see you Jemma but that seat is taken."

"I know." Jemma answered simply and it finally hit Daisy.

"I am going to kill Bobbi." She growled.

"And I'm going to kill Fitz." Jemma grumbled.

"Well I'm out." Daisy started to get up.

"Can I get a ride?" Jemma asked as she stood up as well.

"Ugh fine, if I have to." Daisy whined but it came out more playful than anything.

"You look great by the way." Jemma said as hint of red filled her cheeks.

Daisy grinned, always a lover for compliments. She glanced at Jemma, she already knew the girl was beyond beautiful but now she had an appreciation for the white dress that seemed to define Jemma's long legs.

"Thanks, you look pretty great yourself." Daisy's gaze never wavered and Jemma looked away but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

 

 

"Good morning." Bobbi said as Daisy walked in through the door. She stopped eating her cereal in favor of paying attention to her roommate.

"Good morning!" Daisy replied cheerfully as she made her way into the kitchen.

Bobbi frowned in confusion. She expected Daisy to be mad about the blind date but this Daisy was too happy. She observed Daisy's features and it clicked.

"You got laid!" She shouted. "Is that why you didn't come home last night?"

Daisy only smiled but that was enough of an answer for Bobbi. She opened a cabinet and grabbed a pop-tart for breakfast.

"Oh my God! You did!" Bobbi gasped. "Who was it?"

Daisy smirked as she opened the package. "You set me up with her."

Bobbi raises her eyebrows in surprise. "You slept with Simmons!"

"I'll admit, at first I was pissed and I was going to ditch her but I didn't get all dressed up for anything so we went somewhere else and we had fun. Afterwards she invited me over to her place and..." Daisy trailed off with a sly smile enjoying the perplex look on Bobbi’s face.

"I guess I should thank you. Just let me tell you Jemma is not as innocent as she looks." Daisy adds as she takes a bite.

"No! Daisy, too much info!" Bobbi grimaced.

"What?" Daisy mocked. "I always tell you about my sexual partners."

"But this is Jemma." Bobbi reproached. "Innocent, wears sweater vests Jemma. Wait, are you guys-"

Daisy cut her off, "Dating, having fun I don't really care to label it."

A frowned tugged at Bobbi's lips, unsure if she should be worried about Daisy and Jemma. She knew Jemma was not the type to do casual. She hoped that she had not just set up her friends to get hurt.

Happy that she had caused a reaction from Bobbi, Daisy discarded the wrapper and walked to her room. She closed the door and locked it before plopping down on her bed she pulled her phone out and scrolled through her contacts to Jemma.

“Hello.” Jemma answered chirpily.

"Well I think we were pretty convincing." Daisy spoke.

Jemma chuckled. "I agree but we have to make it seem real before we start having problems. Making them believe this relationship has ruined our friendship."

"I don't think that will be a problem, did you see Fitz’ face before I left."

"Yes this’ll show them to stop messing with our love lives. How'd Bobbi take the news?"

"I'm making her think it's all sexual." Daisy stated.

"And I told Fitz you're my girlfriend. Once they start talking they'll get worried this relationship is going to be a disaster."

Daisy grinned enjoying the excitement laced in Jemma’s voice.

 

 

Jemma fiddled with the radio as Daisy drove. She was excited about spending some time with Daisy granted she was a little nervous as they usually hung out with their other friends’ presence. Jemma finally settled for some main stream pop station not really caring for the music.

"Burgers?" Daisy suggested.

Jemma smiled and nodded. Daisy grinned as she began to adjust her route to her favorite burger place.

"How do you feel about revenge?" She asked a minute later.

Jemma looked curiously at Daisy before replying, "I'm listening."

"Let's date." Daisy stated as she watched Jemma's reaction.

She took pride seeing as Jemma looked baffled. "Excuse me?"

"Let's pretend to date and then when we break up we are going to make them feel guilty for setting us up in the first place." Daisy explained.

She pulled into the parking lot, stationed the car and turned off the engine. She turned to Jemma expectantly watching as the woman mulled over the offer.

"You realize were going to have to be very convincing." Jemma stated.

"I can be convincing," Daisy husked as she leaned in closer to Jemma, "can you?"

Jemma blushed but dropped the smirk from Daisy's face when she pulled Daisy closer to her by grabbing her neck. Daisy looked surprised but didn't pull away when Jemma leaned in, her lips millimeters away from Daisy’s lips before moving to her ear.

"How about we find out how convincing I can be." She whispered.

Daisy ignored the stir in her lower stomach. Jemma pulled back, got out of the car and made her way towards the restaurant. Daisy stared with a dazed expression. Watching the extra sway in Jemma's hips, a smirk formed.

This is going to be fun, she thought.

 

 

It had been a few days since they had set their plan in motion and so far everything had been going well. Daisy sat on her bed laptop placed in front of her as she worked diligently.

“Daisy?” Bobbi called out tentatively as she knocked on the door.

“Yeah?” Daisy responded without lifting her eyes from her laptop screen. Bobbi poked her head in as she opened the door. She leaned against the door frame and waited for Daisy to look up.

“How serious are you and Jemma?”

Daisy looked at Bobbi and tried to hide the smile that was tugging on her lips. “We're sleeping together, that's it.” She replied as she looked back at her screen.

Bobbi frowned and move into the room. “That's not what she thinks.”

“Okay.” Daisy replied indifferently.

“She thinks you guys are dating, that you're her girlfriend.” Bobbi stressed the last word as if hoping to get a reaction from Daisy.

“She can call it whatever she wants.”

“Daisy,” Bobbi pleaded, “maybe you should talk to her.”

“About what?” Daisy looked up feigning annoyance.

“You both seem to be in different pages.”

Daisy smirked at Bobbi before replying, “As long as we're on the same bed, who cares.”

She returned her attention back to her computer and heard Bobbi sigh before leaving her room. Once the door was closed she pulled her phone out and shot a text to Jemma.

Everything’s going according to plane. ;)

 

 

“This is going great.” Daisy whispered into Jemma's ear.

They were huddled into the couch at Fitz and Jemma's place as the others sat nearby. Daisy had her arm wrapped around Jemma's shoulder and the girl buried her head on the crook of her neck. They were having movie night at Fitz and Jemma’s place. Elena and Mack took up a couch. Bobbi and Lance had the love seat and Fitz was sharing the other couch with Daisy and Jemma.

“Want to go upstairs?” Daisy asked and winked at Jemma when she looked up.

“What?” Jemma asked flabbergasted.

“I say we make them uncomfortable.” Daisy offered.

“Oh that, yeah.” Jemma blushed, a sight that was quickly becoming one of Daisy’s favorite.

Daisy stood up and offered Jemma her hand. Jemma took her hand and stood up. Daisy hoped that Jemma didn’t notice that her hands were a little sweaty. She could not ignore the thought that Jemma’s hand fit perfectly with hers.

“Where are you going?” Fitz looked at them.

“Jemma's room.” Daisy answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

“But were hanging out down here.” Fitz protested.

“Yeah I'm done.” Daisy stated as she began to lead Jemma up the stairs to her room. “You might want to raise the volume.”

Daisy chuckled as a look of disgust crossed Fitz’ face.

 

 

Daisy parked her car in front of Jemma’s home and turned off the ignition. She had to admit that she had fun with Jemma tonight and she was a little sad that their night was about to end.

“Would you like to spend the night?” Jemma offered when they reached her house.

Daisy looked at Jemma and her first thought was to say yes but she didn’t want to seem desperate. “Are you propositioning me, Miss Simmons?”

Jemma blushed and looked down. “I just don't want you driving this late at night. The possibility of their being inebriated drivers on the road increases at this time. I mean we can also start getting payback beginning tonight. If you want that is, I understand you might want to go home to your own bed-”

Daisy covered Jemma’s mouth with her hand. She loved to hear Jemma ramble but she was exhausted and dying to get out of her heels. “Jemma, I’d love to spend the night.”

Jemma sighed in a relief, the warm breath hitting Daisy’s palm and Daisy forced herself to ignore her intrusive thoughts. She removed her hand and reminded herself that this is was just pretend.

“Lead the way.” She motioned as they get out of the car and head towards the house.

 

 

Jemma blew on the cup of steaming coffee as she waited for Fitz to come down. She wasn’t really a fan of the drink and Fitz knew that. Though lately, if she admitted, she had grown fond of the drink, attributing the smell to Daisy. She schooled her expression when she heard familiar footsteps coming down the stairs.

Fitz stopped at the kitchen entrance and sniffed the air. He looked at Jemma with her cup and frowned. “What's wrong?”

Jemma pretended to frown as she muttered her reply, “Nothing.”

“You only drink coffee when you’re upset.” He asked in concern and Jemma almost felt guilty but she reminded herself that he started this with setting her on a blind date with a common friend.

“Do you think that I might be more into Daisy than she is into me?” Jemma asked.

“Why do you think that?”

“She's been distant and I don't want to lose her, I don't want to ruin our friendship.” She stated and pretended to seem distraught.

“You should talk to her.” Fitz looked concerned and Jemma hid a smile as she drank her coffee, she was damn proud of her acting.

 

 

“Double date, this is great.” Jemma shouted over the music. They were currently seated at a table having drinks. She knew this was all part of plan but she was actually having loads of fun hanging out with Daisy. Jemma and Daisy had pulled their stools close together as had Bobbi and Lance.

“We're just friends hanging out at the club, don't say that.” Lance grumbled loudly as he took a shot. “Except you happen to be banging Daisy and I’m banging Bobbi.”

“Don’t be so crude.” Bobbi scolded him as she smacked him on the arm.

Lance feigned hurt before he leaned forward. “The question is how'd you manage to trap Daisy?”

“Nobody has trapped me.” Daisy corrected.

“The real question is how do you stand her?” Bobbi asked.

“Hey!” Daisy defended. “You’re supposed to be my best friend.”

“She's actually very funny among other things.” Jemma winked at Daisy who grinned in return.

“Gross, that's my friend.” Bobbi made a disgusted face and smacked Hunter once again when she noticed the shit-eating grin on his face.

“Daisy, isn't that your ex, Ward?” Hunter asked as he spotted the tall frame of Grant Ward making his way through the crowd and towards their table.

Daisy frowned. “Ugh, what is he doing here?”

“He's coming over.” Jemma stated with worry.

“Hi Daisy, how are you?” Grant asked. Daisy sat up straighter feeling her body tense. She was supposed to be having fun with her “girlfriend” not having to deal with her lousy ex.

“Great since I stopped seeing you. How's Kara?” She asked with an obvious fake smile.

“We're not together anymore.” Grant answered with what he thought was a charming smile but Daisy found irritating.

“Good for her.” She replied as she took her cup from the table and down a shot.

“I was hoping we could talk.” Daisy frowned. She felt Jemma’s hands reach for hers across the table. She took it in her own and squeezed gently.

“And I was hoping you would leave.” She answered despondently but Grant didn’t seem to get the hint that she was no longer interested. She couldn’t even reason what she ever saw in him to begin with.

“It'll be quick I promise.”

Daisy sighed. “And then you'll leave me alone?”

“Scouts honor.” Grant beamed as he placed his right hand over his chest.

“You’re not exactly a scout or honorable.” Daisy muttered loudly enough for her friends to hear.

She stood up and turned to Jemma with an apologetic smile, “I'll be back.”

“You don't have to go, we can just leave.” Jemma pleaded.

“It'll be a quick. I'll be back before you know it.” Daisy tried to reassure Jemma who smiled tightly on return.

Before Jemma could process what was happening Daisy leaned in and captured Jemma's bottom lip with her own. She tugged softly at with it her teeth eliciting a gasp from Jemma. Jemma responded and immediately pulled Daisy in closer as she deepened the kiss. The stool height allowed for Daisy to slip her body between Jemma’s legs seeking further contact. She felt her body heat up further and couldn’t find herself to care about the display they were putting on.

Jemma remembered that Ward was watching and jealousy flared in her. One of the hands that were placed on Daisy's waist began to wonder under the shirt touching the soft skin. She smiled into the kiss when she felt Daisy shuddered against her.

Daisy parted her lips and Jemma took that as an invitation slip her tongue in. They only broke apart when someone coughed loudly.

“Ward's waiting.” Bobbi muttered.

Daisy's glazed expression was partnered with a hazy smile. She turned to the awkward man who was frowning at them.

“Let him.” Jemma grumbled her hands never leaving their place on Daisy’s waist.

“Yeah let him.” Hunter reiterated crudely.

Bobbi glared at her boyfriend and smacked him in the arm, once again. “What? Even you have to admit that was hot.”

Daisy glared at the Hunter but returned to Jemma. “I'll be back soon, I promise.”

“Be careful.” Jemma whispered.

Daisy nodded, pressed her lips one more time against Jemma and walked off with Ward.

Jemma stared until she couldn't see them anymore, lost in the sea of people on the dance floor. She wished she could keep an eye on them but they were probably looking for somewhere less crowded to talk. Talk, just talk, Jemma kept telling herself unaware of how her knee kept bouncing up and down.

“Hello there.”

Jemma looked up to see a man standing in front of her. “Hi.”

“I was hoping you would allow me a dance.” He smiled at her.

Though Jemma thought he was handsome she didn’t feel like dancing. Not when Daisy was out there. Her girlfriend, fake girlfriend she corrected her thoughts. It didn’t feel right, even if it was all a façade.

“I-I'm actually-”

“I promise I don't bite.” He smiled gently.

“Hey, I didn't take long did I?” Daisy asked as she came up wrapped her arms around Jemma’s stomach.

Jemma sighed in relief and smiled. “Not at all.”

“Good,” She smiled placing a kiss on Jemma’s cheek before turning to the newcomer, “and you are?”

The man shifted nervously, “I’m Will. I was just asking-”

“-my girlfriend.” Daisy cut in as she rested her head on Jemma’s shoulder without breaking eye contact from the man. Jemma felt Daisy’s arm tighten around her but not to the point of discomfort.

“-to dance.” Will finished uncomfortably.

“She would love to but she's already going to dance with me. Come on Jem let's go dance.” Daisy didn’t wait for the man to respond as she grabbed Jemma’s hand and led them away.

They made their way onto the dance floor. Though Jemma was in front of Daisy, Daisy was the one leading them through the crown guiding Jemma’s body. Jemma could feel Daisy's hot breath on the back of her neck and with Daisy's hand never leaving her waist, her body felt extremely warm and she knew it wasn't because of the temperature.

Daisy finally stopped in a spot with enough space for both of them. She turned her around and began to sway her hips to the rhythm of the song. They began moving together, Daisy's hands on Jemma's hips and Jemma's hands on Daisy's shoulders.

Daisy gazed at her with an unreadable expression and Jemma could feel a thumping in her chest. She just wasn’t sure if it was the music or her heart. Daisy moved in closer pressing their bodies together causing Jemma's breath to hitch at the contact.

Daisy smirked at the reaction, her hands moved up to her waist around to her back and pulled closer. Her hands began inch down stopping at her lower back.

Before she knew it there lips were joined in a heated kiss. They had stopped dancing as they stood there in the middle of the dance floor. Daisy’s hands wandered lower and Jemma could feel the heat coiling between her legs.

Daisy pulled back with a breath and whispered in Jemma’s ear, "Want to leave?"

Jemma nodded her body tingling with nervousness and want. Daisy grinned and hand in hand they walked out of the club.

 

 

Jemma grabbed a pink shirt and a pair of shorts that she sometimes used to sleep in. She held them out to Daisy who had looked confusion on her face.

“To sleep in.” Jemma clarified.

“I sleep naked.” Daisy stated seriously.

Jemma looked shocked and Daisy laughed. “Kidding.”

Jemma huffed in fake annoyance as Daisy took the clothes. Daisy turned began to change when Jemma turned to do the same.

Finished, Daisy turned catching the smooth expanse of Jemma's back just as she pulled her shirt down. For the nth time that night she pushed away the inappropriate thoughts she seemed to be having about her friend. It was probably due to her recent (and unsolicited) state of abstinence.

“I'm going to have to warn you, I'm a sleep cuddler.” Daisy teased. Though she was trying to seem confident she was a little nervous about sharing a bed with Jemma and joking seemed to be her coping mechanism.

Jemma blushed but didn't look away. “I can deal with that.” She stated as she slipped under the covers on one side of the bed. Daisy followed suit and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

 

 

The drive was a little awkward. Daisy drove fast, with one hand on Jemma's thigh. They smiled shyly at each other during red lights with Daisy smirking once in a while leaving Jemma to wonder what thoughts where going through the woman's head. Jemma’s stomach coiled in anticipation; she pressed her thighs together in hope of relieving some pressure. 

Daisy parked subpar before rushing to open the door for Jemma. They rushed to Daisy's room closing the door behind them. Jemma could feel the jitters but they dissipated when Daisy pushed her against the door and attacked her lips. Her hands slipped under the shirt caressing the heated skin that she had been touching not that long ago at the club. The difference was that now she didn't have to stop and she wasn't going to.

She took Daisy's shirt off and guided her towards the bed.

 

 

Jemma turned on her side facing away from Daisy. She felt the bed shift and an arm wrapped around her midriff. At first she tensed at the contact but relaxed a moment late.

“I thought you were a sleep cuddler.” She asked knowing that Daisy was not asleep yet.

“I am.” Daisy murmured behind her as she snuggled closer.

“But you're not asleep.” Jemma asked with a smile, she wouldn’t lie the feeling of a warm body behind her was nice.

“I need to cuddle in order to fall asleep.” Daisy replied as she shifted and pulled Jemma even closer to her with her front pressed against Jemma’s back.

“Okay.” Jemma replied thankful that Daisy could not see how red her face was. She snuggled back into Daisy and closed her eyes in attempt to go to sleep.

 

 

Daisy sighed in content as she tried to catch her breath. She knew from experience that sex was great; the buildup, the tension, the release. But sex with Jemma was incredible, feeling complete not to mention that Jemma was very meticulous in what she was doing. She was falling in love. And that thought is what breaks her out of her happy bubble.

This wasn’t a relationship. She wanted it to be but this was a deal, revenge. Her chest felt heavy. But maybe she could test the waters to see what Jemma thought.

“I think we might have taken this deal too far.” She joked causing Jemma to tense in her arms.

Jemma inhaled and shut her eyes tightly. She could feel her eyes start to water and hoped that Daisy didn’t notice. She wondered how she could go from feeling blissful one moment to feeling like her chest was caving in the next.

“Is that what this was to you?” Jemma choked out.

“What?”

Jemma shook her head and got of the bed. “I'm leaving.”

“Jemma.” Daisy pleaded as she tried to reach for her hand but Jemma pulled it out of her grasp.

Jemma threw her clothes on hastily. She closed the door and tears began to flow freely down her face. She didn't regret it. She just wished Daisy felt the same way. She walked out of the house and pulled out her phone. She set up an Uber to meet her a block ahead so she wouldn’t have to deal with saying Daisy any longer.

She only waited 5 minutes before a car pulled up. She ignored the small talk the driver made and pressed her head against the cool glass. She couldn’t help but think that their whole plan backfired and instead of making Bobbi and Fitz think they ruined their friendship, Daisy and she managed to do that all on their own. She thanked the driver and tipped him before getting off the car.

She walked into her home no doubt looking like a mess; hair tousled, wrinkled clothes and eyes red.

She spotted Fitz sitting in the kitchen having breakfast. She figured if she could just head to her room without being spotted she wouldn’t have to explain anything. Bu Fitz looked up in that exact moment. Concern covered his features when he took in her appearance stopped her taking in her appearance. Jemma felt the warm tears on her cheeks once more. Fitz rushed to her and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey what's wrong?” He whispered as she buries her face into his shoulder.

“I don't think Daisy feels the same way,” she scoffs, “scratch that I know Daisy doesn't feel the same way.”

“Oh Jemma,” Fitz soothed as he held her tighter. She choked back a sob.

 

 

Daisy had changed into her clothes as fast as she could with a broken heart and had ran after Jemma but by the time she had opened the front door, there was no sight of Jemma. She walked back inside the house thinking she fucked up. She shouldn’t have said anything. Jemma didn't correct her. The woman had booked it as soon as she realized the mistake she had made. She had hoped that Jemma would say that this had stopped being a joke a long time ago. Daisy had stopped pretending or maybe she was never was pretending to begin with. But Jemma was gone and Daisy missed her.

She goes into the kitchen and makes herself a cup of tea. Maybe that’ll help her clear her head and think of a way to salvage her friendship with Jemma. She sits on the kitchen table and rubs her temples already feeling a headache forming.

“You're moping.” Bobbi states as she enters the kitchen sits across from her in the dining table.

“Am not.” Daisy mutters feebly.

“You're drinking tea.” Bobbi notes.

“Your point?” Daisy grumbles as she takes a sip hides a look of disgust at the taste.

“You hate tea. You only drink it when you’re either pissed or stressed.”

Daisy looked down at her drink and heart ached remembering that this was Jemma’s favorite. “I think Jemma broke up with me.” She breathed out without looking at Bobbi.

When Bobbi didn’t answer she looked up. Bobbi remained quiet waiting for Daisy to continue but a frown formed on her face. Daisy sighed maybe talking about it could help her gather her thoughts.

“We were intimate last night and I played it off as a,” joke Daisy thought, “something meaningless. She never corrected me, she just left.”

Bobbi’s frown deepened. “Did you consider that maybe she was offended by your comment?”

Daisy frowned thinking about what Bobbi said. She recalled Jemma’s lasts words before leaving.

“What are your feelings for her?” Bobbi asked.

Daisy looked up startled by the question but already knowing the answer. “I really like her.”

Bobbi smiled at the answer. “Then tell her that.”

Daisy shook her head. “I can't.”

“Why not?” Bobbi asked confused.

Daisy looked away before muttering, “It wasn't part of the deal.”

The confusion on Bobbi’s face seemed to grow. Daisy sighed knowing it was time to come clean. “We were pretending to date to get back at you and Fitz.”

She expected Bobbi to be mad but instead her friend looked surprised. “When did you stop pretending?”

Daisy thinks of what Fitz said the next morning, the looks they shared. She thinks of Jemma who always laughed at her dumb jokes. Jemma who gets so animated when talking about Doctor Who that her arms start flying everywhere. Jemma who’s always thoughtful and makes sure that she doesn’t live off of purely junk food. Jemma who makes Daisy’s whole body feel like it’s on fire but at the same time as if she was on a cloud.

“I don't think I ever was.” She confessed.

“Tell her how you feel,” Bobbi smiled at her, “I know Jemma and she wouldn't sleep with you for the sake of a joke.”

Daisy nodded and decided she could no put this off any longer. She puts her cup in the sink and turns to Bobbi, “Thank you.”

She heads upstairs to shower and look presentable before heading over to her house, it’ll give her enough time to gather her thoughts and think about what she’s going to say. Once ready, Daisy headed to her car. She sat in her car and could’ve sworn she could smell Jemma’s perfume lingering. She took a deep breath gather her courage. She drove and parked in the front.

“Okay, you can do this Daisy.” She tried to psych herself up.

She got off the car and stood in front of the door. Maybe she should’ve brought flowers she thought. Daisy knocked on the door and waited. Her hands were sweaty and her heart was thumping wildly in her chest but Bobbi had planted a seed of hope with in her and if she could make things right with Jemma she was going to try.

Fitz opened the door and glared at her. Daisy opened and closed her mouth in attempt to say something but she was not ready to deal with an angry best friend.

“You better fix this.” He threatened before walking inside and leaving the door open.

Daisy walked in and headed towards Jemma’s room. She knocked on the door. When no one answered she opened the door. She spotted Jemma on the bed reading a book, glasses on her face and if Daisy wasn’t so nervous she would stand there and watch her for a while longer.

“Jemma.” She called as she walked into the room startling her. The pained expression on Jemma’s face when she looked at her broke Daisy.

“Daisy, I can’t do this anymore.” Jemma muttered as she put down her book and took of her glasses. She stood up and crossed her arms but refused to look at Daisy.

“I know.” She said softly as she moved closer, causing Jemma to look up. “I'm tired of pretending.”

Jemma looked shocked at Daisy’s confession but Daisy came here to fix this. It’s all or nothing. “I don't think I ever was pretending. I like you Jemma. Like really, really like you.” She breathes out and holds her breath. “And I’m so sorry for last night I didn’t mean for it to come off that way. I’m not exactly good with words and I just want you to know that being with you was not a joke or meaningless and I really like you, I’ve already said that haven’t I. I’ll just stop talking now.”

Daisy took a deep breath and waited. She watched as a smile slowly formed on Jemma’s face. “What are we, in second grade?”

“Huh?”

“Because I really, really like you too.” Jemma closed the distance and pressed their lips together.


End file.
